Sparks in the Night
by demon sk8ter
Summary: The rookie 9 are all at this new club where there is drinks, food,and karoke. Will this bring people together and make some realize there feelings for others. SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTem maybe more


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own naruto or any of these songs

A couple of weeks since Sasuke and Naruto came back to the village. Sasuke had killed Itachi, Orochimaru, and Kabuto, with the help of a certain knuckle headed ninja of course.

'_thinking'_

'**Inner Sakura'**

"talking"

Pairings: SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTem

Knock Knock_…_

'_Hm, I wonder who that is. I'm not expecting anybody and I know there is no training today?' _Thought a confused Sakura.

Sakura first took a quick glance into the mirror to see if she looked decent enough. She was wearing a white denim mini skirt and a pink tang-top. Her rosette hair was up in a pony tail and she had her bangs out.

She turned away from the mirror and walked towards her door.

When Sakura opened the door, her emerald eyes stared straight into that of the shy byakugan user.

Hinata was wearing denim shorts, a light blue sleeveless turtle neck, and she had on her white flip flops.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Smiled Sakura happy to see Hinata.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Hinata replied softly.

"Come in, please." Sakura said and led the way into her house followed by Hinata.

Sakura's house was neither small nor huge, but it wasn't exactly clean though.

"So Hinata, why are you here." Asked a slightly confused Sakura.

'_Usually I was the one who went over to go get Hinata if we had somewhere to go, but now, it seems the roles have switched.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Um well, you see the girls as in Temari and Tenten, thought it would be really nice if the whole rookie 9 went to this new club which just opened up and get together, you know to chat and stuff." Hinata explained nervously, while she blushed getting a mental picture of the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

'_Rookie nine, all of them' _Sakura visibly paled, _'That means I would have to face… Sasuke again.' _

Sakura's face fell at the mention of his name. Sakura had taken extra hospital shifts, to advoid Sasuke ever since he had come back. She had advoided him ever since, never talking to him, afraid she'd lose control and start crying in front of him, and she didn't want him to think that she was still weak like before. She refused to cry infront of him, but that didn't mean she didn't cry in her sleep because of him.

Hinata was taken aback by the mood change in Sakura, first she was happy then she looked like she was about to cry. Hinata shook her head, Sakura never cried infront of anyone since Sasuke had left. All Hinata saw Sakura do every single day after Sasuke had left, was train for such long hours, that she would collapse into unconscious for a whole day, and when Sakura would wake up, she'd been seen training again.

"Um Sakura, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Hinata told Sakura gently.

Sakura smiled softly, but shook her head. "Hinata, it was for the Rookie 9, and last time I checked I was still apart of it." Sakura laughed gently.

Hinata smiled brightly, excited that Sakura was coming with her.

"Sakura, it's tonight and everyone will start to arrive at the club around 7 o'clock, I'll come by and pick you up if you want." Hinata asked Sakura, still smiling happy to know someone who knew about her crush on Naruto, and Sakura always gave good advice to help her out.

"Sure sounds great Hinata." Sakura smiled brightly, but behind her smile she was afraid about how' she'll be able to handle seeing Sasuke tonight.

Sakura followed Hinata towards the door.

"Well bye, Sakura, see you tonight." Hinata waved goodbye and walked back toward the Hyuuga manor.

"Bye" Sakura yelled and turned back into the house, silently shutting the door behind her.

'_How am I supposed to act tonight, well might as well get in with a nap, I have no clue how late I'll be staying up tonight.' _With that in mind, Sakura layed down onto her redish black couch and slowly drifted off into a uneasy slumber.

Please review and tell me what you thought of this story. Tell me if you would like any other couples so I could put them in for the next chapters.


End file.
